


Il suffira d'un signe

by Ahelya



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Wilf regarde les étoiles... Wilf cherche... Wilf attend...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du Forum Francophone ou FoF de fanfiction.net (Août 2010). Il fallait écrire sur le thème "Message" en une heure.

Où était-il ?

Wilf regardait les étoiles et il cherchait. Quand il se promenait dans les rues, il faisait de même. Une cabine téléphonique bleu. C'était la chose qu'il désirait voir le plus au monde. Une simple petite cabine téléphonique bleu. Mais pas n'importe laquelle non plus. De l'extérieur elle ressemblait à toutes les autres mais à l'intérieur... Sa cabine à lui était plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Mais il n'y avait rien. Ni dans les étoiles. Ni dans les rues.

Où était donc passé l'homme qu'il avait tué sans le tuer vraiment ? Pourquoi ne lui donnait-il pas signe de vie ?

Wilf s'inquiétait. Il voulait juste savoir comme il allait. Il ne demandait pas grand chose. Juste un message... Un petit mot... Un petit signe...

Il n'y avait rien. Les jours passaient. Ses recherches ne donnaient rien.

Mais il continuerait d'attendre. Il continuerait d'observer. Il continuerait d'espérer.

Un jour le Docteur reviendrait. Ce ne serait peut-être pas vraiment le sien. Il le savait. Mais IL reviendrait.

...


End file.
